


Earth Delicacy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [4]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: philstar22</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earth Delicacy

**Earth Delicacy**

**For:** philstar22

**Fandom:** Babylon 5

**Characters/Pairings:** Sheridan/Delenn, Susan

**Prompt:** Two characters attempt to have a quickie while the Christmas festivities are going on.

**Word count:** 442

 

“Delenn, let's get out of here.” John whispered in her ear.

“It would be rude to leave the party after Susan put so much effort into it.” Delenn said.

“I have forty five minutes before I’m on duty. It’s just enough time to slip out and have a quickie.” John said come on. “No one is looking. Let's go.”

Delenn held up her hand in surrender. “Fine. We will go.”

They get less than five meters from the door when it happens. They get caught.

“Captain! Ambassador!” Susan called out.

They turned to face her with guilty looks on their faces.

“Where are you two going? The party is just starting to get interesting.” Susan  said. “Londo is just starting to get tipsy.”

“I was taking Delenn over to get some eggnog.” John said with a smile.

“The eggnog has rum in it. Mimbari can't drink alcohol.” Susan pointed to the cup in her hand and raised her eyebrows waiting for an explanation. “Well?”

“John, we should tell her the truth.” Delenn said.

“No! We shouldn't besides I'm the Captain here, Commander. Shouldn't I be allowed to come and go as I please?” John was obviously flustered.

“You were the one that wanted me to arrange all this. So where are you going?” Susan asked.

Delenn rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. “John wanted to take me for a quickie. I have never had one so I was curious. I suppose one gets them at that Earth delicacies stall on the Zocalo that I have never been to. We are sorry for attempting to sneak out. We should have simply told you where we were going.”

John stood there red faced and horrified. He assumed Delenn would know what he meant.

Susan looked at John then beck at Delenn and burst out laughing. “You're joking right?”

“No.” Delenn was confused at Susan's reaction.

“Of course you're not.” Susan grinned. “Captain?”

“Delenn, maybe we should wait for a better time.” John glanced at Susan. “I think that stall is closed anyway.”

“Of course.” Delenn smiled and nodded. “Maybe we could share one after the Council meeting.”

Susan bit her lip to keep from laughing again.

John turned a little redder. “Susan, I apologize for all this.”

“No. No need.” Susan finally let her laughter out and walked away.

“Delenn.…. “John started.

Delenn took his hands in hers. “We will have plenty of time tomorrow.”

“We have until we are old and gray.” John chuckled.

“Old?” Delenn shrugged. “But John, I'm Mimbari. I'm already gray.”

“Damn Delenn! Sometimes you just….” He laughed then sighed contently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Delenn said.

 


End file.
